Night Sky Sword
Das (夜空の剣, Yozora no Ken), oft auch The Black One genannt, ist ein Divine Instrument-Langschwert. Es ist Kiritos persönliches Einhandschwert in Underworld. Bezug auf die Prioritätsklasse, toppt es Eugeos Blue Rose Sword. Ursprünglich war das Schwert der höchste Ast des Gigas Cedar, der am meisten Sonnenlicht bekommen hatte. Nachdem der Baum gefällt wurde, schnitten Kirito und Egeo den Ast ab und ließen ihn in Centoria von Sadore in einem Jahr zu einem richtigen Schwert verarbeiten. Aussehen Das Schwert besteht aus einem pechschwarzen Holz und misst ungefähr 120 cm in Länge. Kirito beschrieb es ähnlich zu seinem alten Elucidator aus Sword Art Online. Geschichte Project Alicization Arc Alicization Running On the 7th day of the 3rd month of the Human Empire Calendar (HEC), Kirito and Eugeo visited Sadore's shop and he gave them the sword, stating that he would not charge them anything. Kirito practiced a few blows with the sword and, to their surprise, he cut a buckler without even touching it. Sadore asked him to pick a name for the sword, but because all of Kirito's previous swords were named by the system, he was not sure what to call it, and so he decided to name it later. Kirito later practiced his Sword Skills with the sword and managed to get to 4-hit Sword Skills, before staining Uolo Levanteinn's clothes and later faced him in a duel using the sword. Alicization Turning Due to the Sword Mastery Academy's rules allowing only Academy provided wooden swords to be used during group practice and exams to ensure fairness, Kirito's sword was only drawn from its scabbard during its weekly maintenance. However, on the 22nd day of the 5th month of the Human Empire Calendar, when Eugeo severed Humbert Zizek's arm and was about to be killed by Raios Antinous, Kirito used the sword to fight against Raios, severing his hands after using «Whirling Current». During the battle, the sword grew several centimeters, allowing Kirito to use it as a two-handed sword instead to use the skill. When Kirito was arrested by Integrity Knight Alice Synthesis Thirty the next day on the 23rd day of the 5th month, Ronye Arabel, Kirito's valet, attempted to return Kirito's sword to him. Alice allowed this, but confiscated the sword, before returning with both Kirito and Eugeo to the Central Cathedral. Alicization Rising On the 24th day of the 5th month of the Human Empire Calendar, after escaping their prison cells, Kirito and Eugeo were given shelter by Cardinal, who also taught the pair the «Armament Full Control Art». The duo then made their way to the weapons vault on the third floor of the Cathedral, where they retrieved their swords. Kirito then used his sword in the fight against Deusolbert Synthesis Seven, and was able to dispel one of his fiery arrows using the Aincrad-style defensive Sword Skill, «Spinning Shield». Upon reaching the 50th floor of the Cathedral, Kirito and Eugeo were confronted by the Integrity Knight Deputy Commander, Fanatio Synthesis Two. Kirito engaged her in a one on one duel, clashing his black sword against her Heaven Piercing Sword. Seeing that they were evenly matched, Fanatio activated her weapon's second, recollection, phase, prompting Kirito to activate the first stage of his armament full control art for the first time. The art released a large, black spear, reminiscent of the Gigas Cedar, that shot forward, and collided with a massive beam of light that Fanatio fired. After a brief struggle, the black spear absorbed the light, empowering it enough that it broke through the beam and dealt Fanatio a fatal blow. Having defeated Fanatio, Kirito and Eugeo advanced to the 80th floor, where Alice awaited them. Seeing the power of her Fragrant Olive Sword's Armament Full Control Art, Kirito challenged her to a duel using only their swords. After that also proved futile, Kirito and Alice pitted the first stage of their Armament Full Control Arts against one another, which resulted in an explosion that blew them through a hole that had been blown in the wall of the Cathedral. Alicization Dividing After falling out of the cathedral, Kirito used his black sword to stab it into the walls of the Central Cathedral to stop his and Alice's fall. Alicization Uniting On the 25th day of the 5th month of the Human Empire Calendar, Kirito fought against Eugeo with the sword. When he reached the 100th floor of the Central Cathedral, he used the sword to defeat Chudelkin, and later dual-wielded it alongside the Blue Rose Sword, temporarily turned into the Red Rose Sword, to defeat Quinella. After the battle, Eugeo named the sword the Night Sky Sword when he compared Kirito to the night sky. Alicization Invading The Night Sky Sword rested on Kirito's lap, along with the Blue Rose Sword, during his soulless state. Navigation en:Night Sky Sword Kategorie:Waffen